


Relief

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Accidental Penetration, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Foreplay, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Jun loved his older sister. Miho and Maho. Especially when hormones started to take root inside him. And after a daring peek at Miho in the shower, things... escalate.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Nishizumi Maho, Original Male Character(s)/Nishizumi Miho
Comments: 258
Kudos: 45





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this is an old prompt; from way back in June of 2019. Was a hell of a thing to try and do; took weeks just to formulate a half-decent plot. And while technically the specification was just a younger male character, I went with a brother to make things easier.
> 
> Either way, enjoy~

''I wonder how onee-chan did...''

Sitting alone in the Nishizumi home, awaiting the return of his two older sisters, was the younger brother of the Nishizumi family – nicknamed 'Jun' by his beloved sisters.

He sat alone on the couch dimly watching an anime on TV, but his mind was solely on his sister's – Miho and Maho. Both were participating in a tanker match today and were expected to be home by mid-afternoon, which should be around now. While he wasn't able to go due to his own schooling and the heavy rain outside, he wasn't disappointed; it meant that he got to see Miho and Maho the moment they got home. And since they were usually tired after a game, that meant they wouldn't mind him snuggling and cuddling with them.

The young boy was stirred from his thoughts as muted chatter reached his ears, and not even a few seconds later the front door clicked – before it swung open, and from outside Miho strolled inside. Maho followed a few steps behind, looking more worn out than her lighter-haired sister. Both of them were dripping wet from the rain outside, their shirts partially see-through in places from the water and their hair soaked through.

''Miho-nee! Maho-nee!'' Their little brother eagerly hopped off the couch and ran up to them, tackling Miho in a hug.

''Ehehe~'' Miho giggled, returning the hug warmly. ''Nice to see you again, Jun-kun~''

He smiled happily and tightened his hold on her; due to his growing height his face was at perfect level with her breasts, letting him bury his face against her plump boobs. They felt so soft even with her wet shirt in the way, and due to the wetness he could faintly make out her pink bra beneath her shirt. The mere sight of it made a strange warmth build in his stomach, one he had been getting more and more recently, but he pushed the odd thought away for now.

''You can use the shower first, Miho.'' Maho informed lightly, grimacing as she ran a hand through her wet hair. ''I'll wait.''

''Thanks~'' Miho cheerfully sang in reply, unwrapping her arms from her little brother.

Jun stepped away, returning to the couch and changing the channel while intently listening to his two older sisters talk. The mere thought of his beloved Miho-nee naked in the shower made him get all strangely hot, a foreign excitement making him jittery. He'd been feeling this way for a few weeks now, and it wasn't just his sisters – he'd felt the same when it came to any girl, so much so that he had ended up peeking on his schoolmates getting changed before and after gym class... along with a few of his friends, but that was besides the point.

What he did know, however, was that Miho and Maho made the foreign excitement even stronger. During the rare instances he had managed to peek on them his mind had gone into overdrive, soaking in the sights of their half-naked frames as they undressed after school. Due to how careful he was he rarely peeked and only did it through the gap in a door, thus limiting how much he could see... but as the anxious anticipation built in his stomach, he realised he _needed_ to peek again. He didn't know if he could go another day without.

He was stirred from his thoughts as he heard Miho climbing the stairs up to the second floor, heading for the shower. Jun swallowed and stood up, daringly glancing over at Maho – his other older sister in the kitchen preparing a sandwich of some kind. With their parents out for the evening they would be alone... thus reducing the chances of him getting caught.

_'This is my chance.'_ He thought to himself, quietly creeping over to the stairs and hastily ascending it as quickly as he could, mindful to keep his footsteps quiet.

He arrived just in time to see Miho disappear into the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind her. He waited a few moments until he heard the shower turn on and hastily crept up to the door, swallowing his nerves as he pressed his ear to the door. Even with the thick wooden door he could hear the sound of her clothes hitting the floor with quiet thuds, followed by the familiar sound of feet landing on the smooth shower floor.

And from experience he knew that Miho never locked the bathroom when she was in the shower, never seeing the need to when it was just them in the house. With that knowledge in mind he reached up and slowly grasped the handle, pulling it down with careful slowness – as if he went slow enough then she wouldn't notice. He hoped not anyway.

_Click._

The soft, almost-inaudibly click of the door filled his ears as it 'opened', allowing him to gently push it open. He daringly peeked his head inside just enough to see, his eyes zeroing in on the shower – or more specifically, Miho's naked body. His older sister stood with her eyes shut, water running down her ample, soft-looking breasts and along her flat stomach, following the curve of her pelvis before running down her inner thighs.

''Mn~'' Miho groaned to herself, opening her eyes and staring down at her chest, pouting when she cupped them in her hands. ''They're getting bigger again... I'll have to buy another bra soon...''

Jun watched intently as his beloved sister groped her breasts, intimately seeing her fingers sink into her own tits – the sight only making him feel hotter, the foreign excitement bubbling into something stronger. When she started to turn towards his directions he hastily pulled his head out from the bathroom, quickly pulling the door shut and wincing at the quiet thud it made. She'd notice that.

With a pounding heart the boy turned and fled back to his bedroom, barely having the mind to close the door softly. For a brief moment he stood in silence, fearfully waiting for Miho to come hunting him down for spying on her. When no such thing happened he breathed a sigh of relief, walking over to his bed and promptly collapsing down on it.

''Nn...'' He rolled over, his eyes landing on his pillows. Miho's boobs looked so soft, almost like pillows...

Acting on the foreign lust filling his body Jun grabbed a pillow and hugged it, mentally envisioning it to be Miho's boobs. With slow, instinctive rolls of his hips he rubbed himself against his pillow, shuddering as the strange warmth inside his stomach grew like a fire. Pleasure tickled his erect cock and he groaned, rolling his hips with clumsy yet eager thrusts, his pleasure enhanced by the mental image of Miho's chest.

Just as he started to get into it he heard muted footsteps near his room, startling him and prompting him to chuck his pillow aside, hastily sitting up. Not even a second later his door slowly opened, his already-flushed cheeks darkening as he laid eyes on Miho. His beloved older sister was wearing naught but a pair of pink panties that hugged her hips alluringly and a tight-fitting vest, her ample breasts made all the more prominent by the snug fit. The fact her skin still had a wet sheen to it only made it more alluring.

''Jun-kun?'' Miho queried as she stepped inside, daintily closing the door behind her. ''Are you alright?''

''Y-Yes!'' He hastily squeaked out, blushing at how _guilty_ he sounded. That wasn't helping his case.

Miho was of a similar mind, frowning cutely at him and stepping closer. ''You sure? I heard you close the bathroom door earlier... I'm not mad that you accidentally saw anything, you know.''

_'She thinks it was an accident?'_ Jun thought in surprise, eagerly clinging onto that notion. While he hated lying to his sisters, he didn't mind if it meant he'd escape punishment.

Miho took his silence as one of embarrassment, her soft gaze full of worry... until her eyes slid down to his school pants, noting the prominent bulge in them. In an instant Miho connected the dots, her cheeks going a bright red as she realised what had happened – the hastily-discarded pillow only adding to that theory.

''Jun-kun...'' Miho slowly walked closer. ''Did I make you like this...?''

The boy blushed, averting his eyes. ''U-Um... maybe?''

She frowned softly at him and slowly sat down on her knees in front of him, and Jun blushed darkly at her closeness – his hidden cock twitching at her closeness. Slowly Miho raised a hand and laid it on his crotch, daintily sliding her index finger and her thumb over to his zipper. The boy shivered as she audibly pulled his zipper down, his erect cock sliding out into the open.

''Ah...'' Miho, if at all possible, turned even more red.

''M-Miho-nee?''

His beloved sister glanced up at him. ''S-Since it's my fault you got like this... I'll make it better, Jun-kun... is that alright?''

''Y-Yeah...'' He nodded quickly, fresh eagerness bubbling in his stomach. Merely looking at Miho was enough to drive him mad – he had never even considered having Miho touch him. And he was more than eager to have her do so.

Swallowing her embarrassment Miho slowly wrapped her slim fingers around his cock, blushing at his above-average size. She had never seen a dick outside of magazines and the occasional video she watched online, and looking at her brother's cock was enough to make her breathing quicken. At the back of her mind she realised she shouldn't be doing this, but at the same time she felt bad for making him this way, even if unintentionally.

Pushing down her hesitation Miho gripped his cock, giving it a slow jerk. Instantly Jun groaned, hot pleasure flooding his erect cock as she experimentally bobbed her wrist. Miho blushed cutely at the sound and did it again, looking up at him with demure eyes full of earnest embarrassment as she got him off. Slowly her bobbing hand grew faster, settling into a modest pace as she got used to the feeling – keeping a close eye on his reactions just to be sure.

''A-Ah...'' Jun shuddered, staring down at his older sister with fast-building lust.

Due to the fact he was sitting slightly higher than Miho he got a plentiful view down at her breasts, his cock twitching at the sight of her soft melons. Miho noticed his wandered gaze and glanced down, her cheeks going red as she realised  _where_ he was looking. After a moment of hesitation she decided he deserved a peek at least, prompting her to grasp the front of her vest and tug it forwards, letting him see her breasts easier.

''Miho-nee...'' He shuddered at her boldness, his cock twitching in her hand.

Miho blushed silently at his clear arousal, turning her eyes onto his cock. She sped her bobbing hand up and jerked him off with more earnestness, feeling strangely aroused by the sight of his cock throbbing in her hand. Remembering a scene from one of the few 'videos' she had watched online Miho leaned in, demurely planting a kiss on the tip of his cock.

In response Jun shuddered and gasped, a strained groan passing his lips at the foreign sensation – her lips feeling so wonderfully warm against his cock. Miho smiled shyly at his reaction and did it again, continuing to jerk off the lower half of his cock while kissing the top half, finding herself becoming aroused the more she did it. Slowly her inhibitions died away and she got more into it, kissing her little brother's cock with more earnestness than before.

''A-Ah... ahh...'' He quivered as she smooched the tip of his cock.

As she kissed the tip against Miho got an idea, unhanding his cock and leaning back. Jun groaned at the lack of touch only to fall silent as he laid eyes on Miho... and watch her cup her plump breasts. With a dark blush Miho pulled her vest over her head, sat up on her knees and lifted her breasts – before smothering his throbbing cock between her heavenly breasts.

He gasped and buckled from the sensation of her warm, soft breasts. His pleasure was made even stronger when she slowly slid her boobs up and down his length, his cock throbbing between her breasts as she got him off with nothing but her tits. Miho clearly noticed his pleasure, moving her breasts up and down with more eagerness, happy to see him feeling so good.

She blushed when he started bucking his hips on instinct, thrusting up between her breasts – and her eyes widened when he spoke.

''M-Miho-nee... something's-  _Mm~!_ ''

With a hastily-muffled moan Jun came, shooting ropes of cum from the tip of his cock. Miho acted on instinct and leaned down, wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock just as he came, swallowing rope after rope of cum that filled her mouth. Even as she swallowed his cum she kept squishing her breasts against his dick, coaxing out every last spurt he could give.

Jun groaned as his orgasm came to an end, panting heavily and flopping back onto the bed. Miho unwrapped her lips from his cock and let her breasts drop, blushing darkly at the sight of his twitching length. The taste of his seed lingered on her tongue and she gulped the remnants down, her breathing heavy from the brief bout of exercise.

However as nearly a full minute passed, his cock didn't soften – remaining painfully hard.

''Miho-nee...'' Jun whined, sitting back up and fixing his older sister with a needy look.

Miho blushed at the sight. While his expression wasn't unusual, the lust burning in his eyes certainly was. And to her embarrassment she felt a similar lust bubbling in her stomach, the urge to touch herself too strong to ignore. Even if she was to leave his room now she'd only be returning to her own room to get herself off, to work off the heat flooding her lower half.

Unless she killed two birds with one stone, and fixed both their 'problems'.

''Um...'' Miho squirmed and hesitantly stood up, her boobs bouncing lightly from the movement. ''D-Do you want to continue, Jun-kun?''

''Yes...'' Her younger brother nodded heatedly, his eyes staring at her with open lust.

Swallowing her nerves Miho crawled onto his bed next to her, taking his right hand in hers... and pressing it against the top of her panties. ''T-Then... touch me too. Just for a bit.''

Jun eagerly nodded his head, and at her guidance slid his hand into her panties – a gasp escaping Miho as his nimble fingers slid over her slick pussy. He took her reaction as a good sign and did it again, eagerly rubbing his older sister off and loving her cute gasps and breathless whimpers, watching from the corner of his eye as her plump breasts jiggled with each gasp she made.

Growing curious the boy used two fingers and pressed them against her pussy, finding her lower lips like he had seen before during his peeking sessions – and spread them open. Miho shivered at his lewd action but didn't stop him, a quiet whimper passing her parted lips as he released her pussy lips and instead returned to rubbing her off.

''Put your fingers inside...'' Miho murmured quietly.

He tilted his head, wriggling his index and middle finger between her folds. ''Like this?''

''M-Mm...'' She nodded shakily, moaning when he obliged – hot pleasure teasing her pussy as his fingers entered her.

Despite his inexperience Jun made up for it with raw eagerness, pushing his fingers in and out of Miho's wet pussy. She gasped and moaned at his touch, her musical voice only encouraging him to finger her more, to hear all of his older sister's erotic sounds. His cock throbbed with need but he ignored it, too busy playing with Miho's pussy to care.

Miho however took note of his renewed arousal, watching his cock twitch. She reached down with her own hand and grasped his cock, jerking him off at a steady pace – smiling slightly at his quiet groan. For a long minute the two of them got each other off, her panties becoming wet with her arousal and sticking to her thighs, only arousing her more. To think her little brother could get her so wet... it made her feel so hot just thinking about it.

''Mn... that's enough...'' Miho murmured, unhanding his cock.

Jun hesitated, clearly eager to keep pleasuring her, but at her soft stare he obeyed and pulling his hands out her underwear. Miho gave herself a brief moment to catch her breath, her round breasts heaving with her quick breaths before she laid back on the back – lifting her hips up as she peeled her soaked underwear off her long legs, blushing when Jun immediately leaned over her to look at her exposed pussy.

''Ah... don't stare.'' Miho pouted at him, consciously resisting the urge to cover her slick pussy. She supposed he deserved to see it; she was probably the first girl he saw naked anyway.

Miho let him stare for a little longer before sitting up and shifting back on his bed, leaning back so her head rested against his pillows. The tanker blushed at her open nudity and spread her legs slightly, opening her arms towards him for a hug.

''You can rub it a little... against my place...'' Miho breathed, squirming in embarrassment at her own words.

Her little brother was all too eager to agree, hastily crawling closer to her until he was kneeling between her legs. After a moment of manoeuvring he laid himself against her, his erect cock pressing against her slick folds erotically – both of them shivering at the pleasant contact. At her murmured instructions he started rolling his hips slowly, his ample length sliding between her pussy lips but not entering her.

The sensation made both of them groan, Miho in particular shivering as his cock grazed her most private place. She was wet enough that he slid along her pussy easily, his cock twitching against her folds as if begging to be let inside, to fill her insides with his length. Despite the lewd need to have him inside her Miho said nothing, simply moaning softly as he rubbed his dick against her pussy.

''Jun-kun...'' Miho moaned softly. ''I-  _Mm?!_ ''

Her words were cut short as he rolled his hips... and accidentally pushed into her pussy. Both of them gasped as his cock painlessly plunged into her tight, virgin pussy – before a mutual groan escaped them, a shudder running up their spines. Her inner walls pleasurably clenched around his cock, exciting Jun and making him instinctively buck his hips; thrusting into her tight slit.

''A-Ah...'' Miho shivered, moaning lewdly as her little brother fucked her. ''J-Jun-kun... that's... ahh...''

Despite the fact she was a virgin there was no pain; his cock coated in her arousal and letting him sink into her effortlessly. Each eager thrust only buried his cock deeper into her pussy until his pelvis was bumping against hers, his full length inside her. The thought made Miho mewl, lustful warmth burning her pelvis as he continued plunging into her.

''Ah... Miho-nee... I can't stop...'' Jun whined under his breath, his hands blindly landing on her hips as he rocked his hips faster; fucking her pussy with wild eagerness.

Miho whimpered as he pounded her so passionately, unable to do anything but moan. At the back of her mind she realised she should tell him to stop, that this wasn't something siblings did... but she couldn't. The sensation of him fucking her made her feel so ungodly hot, and filled so much more than if she was to use her own fingers.

Unconsciously her legs wrapped themselves around her little brother, hugging him against her and prompting him to fuck her even faster – pounding her pussy so hard and fast it nearly made her mind melt. She was taken off-guard however when he suddenly leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, the unexpected kiss leaving her gaping in surprise for a few brief moments.

Pleasure jolted through her quivering pussy, eliciting a moan from the dazed brunette and snapping her from her shocks – and prompting her to sloppily return the heated kiss. ''Mm... Jun-kun...''

Her little brother moaned wordlessly into the kiss, breaking it off a second later as his lungs burnt for air. The second he did his thrust sped up; eagerly plunging his cock into her wet folds with an audible smack, her hot pussy squeezing his throbbing cock each time. The continuous cycle of pleasure made both siblings kiss even more, Miho's hands cupping his cheeks and pulling him into another sloppy kiss.

''Jun-kun... Jun-kun...'' Miho whimpered, her toes curling. ''I-I can't keep going... I'm... a-ahh...''

He was too lost in his own lust to notice her building orgasm; the sensation of her pussy tightening around his burning-hot cock taking his full attention. With wild thrusts like a beast in heat he fucked Miho's tightening pussy, moans spilling from his mouth as he penetrated her over and over again, a hot pressure rapidly building in his pelvis until-

''M- _Miho-nee~!_ '' Jun's sharp cry was muffled by another kiss, the two siblings kissing passionately as he climaxed – and Miho groaned lowly as ropes of hot cum shot into her pussy, painting her inner walls white with his seed.

The lewd sensation proved too much for her to endure, and with a powerful shudder Miho orgasmed; her pussy clenching tight around his cock and milking him for every last drop of seed. A shaky mewl passed their connected lips as she felt his cum leak out her stuffed pussy, her legs twitching as he stopped thrusting and went limp against her.

''Ahh...'' Miho breathed as their lips broke apart, panting heavily.

She wrapped her arms around her little brother and hugged him close, simply panting heavily as she recovered from her powerful orgasm.

And dimly, she realised she'd need to go in the shower again.

X-x-X

Night fell, and soon Jun found himself facing the same predicament he did earlier.

''Nn...'' He shivered at the cool night air, wandering through the quiet household – everyone else asleep.

His parents had called ahead to say they couldn't get back home for the night due to the rain. That was fine with him, since he liked spending time with his sisters – earlier he had managed to get a hug from both of them at once, smothering him between their ample breasts. A fact made all the more arousing due to the fact Miho was intimately aware of how he felt about it; blushing when she hugged him.

Now however it was late at night, barely past midnight and the house silent. His cock was hard despite the cold and throbbed with need, and he knew deep down he wouldn't be able to fix it himself. Which led to his current situation; creeping towards Miho's bedroom.

He reached her door without incident, hesitantly grasping the handle and pushing it open. Miho was fast asleep in her bed, and after a moment of hesitation he entered anyway, closing the door behind himself. She had let him sleep in her bed before, so he wasn't worried about entering her bed... but what he wanted to do to her  _was_ embarrassing, even if she had willingly done it earlier.

Shaking off his embarrassment the boy crept over to his sister's bed, peeling back the covers and slipping under them. Miho was sleeping on her right side with her back facing him, clad in a pink tank top and white panties. His eyes were immediately drawn down to her ass, blushing at how perfectly her underwear hugged her rear.

''Miho-nee...'' He murmured, shifting closer.

Acting on his lust he tugged his pyjama shorts down, letting his cock spring free. He knew from experience Miho was a heavy sleeper and as such didn't hesitate to press himself against her back, shuddering at how soft her ass felt against his cock. To his surprise Miho reacted, groaning sleepily and pushing her ass towards him, eliciting a gasp from the younger sibling as her soft ass pressed against his dick.

Biting his lip he did the same thing he did with his pillow, grinding his cock against her ass. Her panties were thin enough it felt like he was just rubbing against her ass, giving him an idea – pausing long enough to reach down and tug her panties down her legs. He left them around her mid-thighs, exposing her butt to him and letting him press his dick against her ass; groaning as he rubbed his dick against her rear.

''Ah... haah... Miho-nee...'' He breathed lustfully, daringly reaching around her – blindly grabbing her breast.

The sensation of her boob in his hand aroused him more, and with a quiet whine Jun rolled his hips faster; sliding his cock between her ass cheeks eagerly. Miho didn't wake up despite his lustful movements, simply mumbling lightly in her sleep as he fondled her breast at the same time. Soon however he found himself wanting more, his dick throbbing with need – a need that could only be sated by being inside her again.

Jun slowed down to a stop, panting lightly for a moment. After a second he shifted back and gently grasped Miho's shoulder, tugging her towards him. She rolled over without protest, mumbling and smiling in her sleep. He swallowed his nerves and shifted under the covers, positioning himself between her legs. His eyes went down to her underwear and he quickly went to work, tugging them down her left leg and left them dangling around her right knee.

''Mn...'' He blushed at the sight of her exposed pussy.

After a moment of thought he pushed his pyjama shorts off completely, nudging Miho's legs open before positioning himself against her. For a moment he simply basked in her warmth, his hands going up to the straps of her tank top and peeling them off, letting him pull her top down and reveal her plump breasts in all their glory.

''Ah...'' Miho moaned in her sleep when he groped them, tenderly fondling her boobs.

He blushed at her cute moan, releasing her breasts and instead laying his left hand on her hip, his other hand grabbing his dick and guiding it towards her exposed pussy. He rolled his hips a few times, moaning softly as he rubbed his dick against her slit, before finally pushing inside her pussy – and he moaned as she near-instantly clenched around his cock, hot pleasure flooding his shaft.

Miho whimpered in her sleep and shifted slightly, her legs inching open wider. He blushed at the idea that she might be  _dreaming_ of him fucking her, the mere thought prompting him to eager thrust into her tight pussy, burying his length deeper into his older sister. The embarrassing nature of what he was doing made it all the more lewd, the bed creaking beneath him as he buried his cock into Miho.

''A-Ah... you feel so good... Miho-nee...'' Jun moaned under his breath, gripping her hips as he pumped his length into her.

Still asleep Miho didn't reply, giving out a few drawn-out moans as he fucked her. Contrary to his thoughts just being inside her was turning him on even more, a quiet groan escaping him as he eagerly drilled his older sister; her pussy sucking him in. It wasn't long before he felt her arousal dripping down his shaft, the added wetness letting him plunge into her easier; gasping as his pelvis bumped against hers.

The wet slapping of skin was muted by the covers half-pulled around his waist, eagerly driving his cock as deep as he could into Miho, stuffing her pussy full with his length. His eyes flickered up to her face, panic gripping him as he saw her eyes fluttering open – the panic causing him to fuck her faster, as if trying to finish before she woke up.

''Mn...?'' Miho shuddered as she woke, her eyes fluttering open. ''J-Jun-kun...? A-Ah...?''

Jun swallowed, slowing his thrusts down but unable to stop completely – his cock throbbing with need. ''S-Sorry, Miho-nee... I didn't want to wake you...''

Miho quickly stirred back to coherency, moaning softly as he pushed into her again. Even in the darkness he could see her bright blush, her expression torn between shock and embarrassment... before it melted into demure acceptance.

''I-It's fine...'' Miho mumbled, mewling when he suddenly plunged into her again. ''N-Nn... are you... close...?''

''Y-Yes...''

''Then make sure... to finish inside...'' Miho groaned, smiling sweetly at him. ''It's cleaner... that way...''

Jun eagerly nodded and resumed his prior face, wildly pounding into Miho's tight pussy. His busty sister tipped her head back and moaned, simply laying back and letting him have his way with her – the sensation of being fucked while still groggy with sleep making her strangely aroused. The lewd slapping of skin felt so loud in their silent house, her own moans seeming to echo around her bedroom.

''A-Ah... keep going... keep going...'' Miho mumbled heatedly, quivering as her pussy burned with pleasure. ''Make me feel good too... Jun-kun... make your onee-chan feel good...''

Her lewd murmurings only aroused Jun more, a quiet whine passing his lips as he moved his hips as fast as he could – wildly slamming his dick into his big sister's pussy. Her toes curled and her legs buckled the more he pounded her, progressively making her inner walls tighten more and more around his length. The increasing tightness in turn made him fuck her faster, eliciting louder and louder moans from his big sister, her pussy quivering around his throbbing length – until it all became too much for her.

''J-Jun-k-  _Mm~!_ '' Miho cried out as she orgasmed, her insides strangling his pulsating cock.

He gasped as she tightened around him, blindly thrusting into her a few more times until the ungodly tightness became too much for him – and with a whining moan he came, shooting his cum deep into Miho's pussy for the second time that day.

''A-Ah...'' Miho buckled at the sensation, biting her lip as she  _felt_ rope after rope of cum fill her pussy. ''G-Good boy...''

Silence reigned for nearly a full minute, the silence broken only by their heavy panting.

That was until the bedroom door creaked open, their eyes widening as the third resident of the house slowly wandered inside. Maho.

The dark-haired girl had clearly just been woken up, her expression torn between annoyance and embarrassment. Her black panties were tugged down at one hip and her oversized grey shirt was clinging to her frame, her cheeks flushed a dark red. It didn't take much to put two-and-two together.

''You two...'' Maho murmured, the faintest edge of irritation to her tone.

Jun quickly pulled out of Miho, shaking. ''A-Ah, I'm sorry Mah-''

''It's my fault. I'm sorry for waking you, Maho.'' Miho interrupted him, shooting her sister an apologetic look. ''Me and Jun were... um... wrestling?''

''You're a bad liar, Miho.'' Maho deadpanned, crossing her arms under her bust. ''It's obvious what you're doing.''

Miho opened her mouth to speak – only for Maho to cut her off.

''I won't tell okaa-san and otou-san. On one condition.'' Maho glanced away slightly, her blush becoming more prominent. ''I... I want in.''

''E-Eh?'' Miho blushed a bright pink.

Jun sat up, his expression brightening. ''Maho-nee... wants to do it with me too?''

''Mm.'' Maho agreed, slowly approaching the bed. ''You're a growing boy, it's only natural you're curious... and as sisters, it's our duty to let you explore...'

She knelt on the bed and laid one hand against his chest, gently pushing him back – prompting him to shift back until he was laying against the pillows, Miho watching with interest. ''So allow me... to show you something different.''

With a slight smile Maho crawled closer until she was straddling his lap, lowering her hips down. Jun gasped lightly as she pressed her panty-clad pussy against his cock, pressing his dick flat against his stomach before slowly rolling her hips, a mutual moan escaping them. Maho's gentle grinding sent shivers of pleasure through them both, her wetness evident as her black panties clung to her pussy lips, his cock slipping between her lower lips easily.

Miho wasn't content to simply watch however, sitting up and tiredly crawling behind Maho – before reaching around her sister's waist, and shoving a hand into her panties. Maho groaned lowly as Miho set to work in pleasuring her, and Jun watched with lustful interest as Miho rubbed Maho off lewdly. Even with her panties hiding Maho's pussy he could still easily make out the shape of Miho's hand working its magic, extracting more soft groans from his more stoic sister.

''Ah... Nn...'' Maho moaned softly as she continued rolling her hips, grinding against his dick even as Miho teased her pussy. ''I remember the first time we did this...when we were his age... ah...''

Miho giggled lightly, a rosy blush on her cheeks. ''Yep, hehe~''

Jun shivered at the thought of his sisters doing such lewd things together, blushing brightly as he watched Miho pull her hand out – and instead grab the hem of Maho's shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Maho's ample breasts bounced free of her shirt, his dark-haired sister blushing as her tits were laid bare for him to see.

''Mm...'' Maho slowly lifted her hips – quickly lifting one leg and yanking her underwear off, leaving her naked in front of him.

He groaned as his older sister sat back down, her slick pussy pressing against his painfully-erect cock. Mercifully Maho didn't tease him for much longer, giving a few experimental rolls of her hips before she stopped, lifting her hips – and grasping his cock, positioning it upwards and lining it up with her wet folds. She took a moment to get into position, guiding his dick towards her waiting slit; before she immediately plunged down his cock.

'' _Ah~!_ '' Maho moaned loudly as she impaled herself on his cock, her arousal letting him sink halfway inside her on the first go.

Jun shuddered, whimpering with pleasure as Maho rolled her hips, lustfully pushing herself further down his cock until his full length was buried inside her hot pussy. She paused for a brief moment to adjust before she began moving, moaning erotically as she started to ride his dick – seeing no reason to be quiet, given the three of them were the only ones in the house.

He found himself liking the sound of her voice, shuddering as Maho because riding his hard cock with such an erotic expression on her face. The sight was made all the more lewd when Miho got behind her and started fondling Maho's plump breast, giggling as she did so. Maho clearly liked Miho's attention, moaning throatily as her sister's breasts squished against her back.

''Eheh...'' Miho blushed darkly, yet her sweet smile didn't vanish. ''Do you want to know something, Jun-kun? You're the first boy we've been with... so that means you have to take responsibility, and do lots of nice things for your onee-chan's, alright?''

''H-Hai...'' Jun nodded heatedly, moaning when Maho tightened around his cock. If he got to feel this even once a week, he'd do anything they wanted.

Maho smiled down at him, the dim lightning making her expression seem all more erotic. She leaned forwards slightly and laid her hands on his chest, bouncing on his cock with more feverishness – a weak groan escaping him as his big sister squeezed his cock tightly, her pleasurable tightness making him instinctively buck his hips up to meet her bounces.

His dark-haired sister groaned lustfully at his weak thrusts, biting her lip erotically. She switched it up by rolling her hips in small circles, stirring his cock around her insides and sending shocks of pleasure through his dick, leaving him gasping for air as she teased him. Maho flashed him a smirk before resuming her prior bounces, a moan slipping past her lips when Miho roughly squeezed her breasts again.

''A-Ah... Mm...'' Maho's eyes fluttered shut, leaning back slightly as she put more effort into it – her breathing growing heavy as she impaled herself over and over again on his cock.

''M-Maho-nee...'' Jun groaned, his cock pulsating with need – his building orgasm held back solely by willpower, wanting to savour Maho's pussy for as long as he could.

Despite that desire however he couldn't hold on for more than a minute before Maho's hot pussy grew too much for him – her inner walls suddenly tightening around his cock and tipping him over the edge, a gasp tearing itself free from his throat. A burning rush flowed down his cock and his mind went blank, unable to think of anything but Maho's heavenly pussy.

''Mm~!'' Maho let out a sharp moan as he came, her hips buckling as he shot his load inside her. ''I-I'm-  _hya~!_ ''

With a cute cry Maho climaxed, orgasming on his throbbing cock and squeezing his shaft tightly, coaxing out as much of his seed as she could – his cum seeping out past her stuffed pussy lips as rope after rope filled her.

Maho continued rolling her hips even as she came, her movements slowing before coming to a complete stop a moment later; an explosive sigh passing her lips as she slouched over him.

''Ah... haah...'' Maho spent only a few moments to catch her breath before lifting her hips, groaning as his cock slid out her pussy – letting her lay down against him and kiss him lovingly. ''G-Good job... Jun... ah...''

Miho crawled up to his other side and kissed him on the cheek, her soft breasts squishing against his arm. ''Hehe... okaa-san and otou-san won't get back until before lunch... let's all go into the shower before then...?''

''Mm. That sounds... like a good idea...'' Maho groaned, settling on his other side. ''Now let me sleep...''

Miho smiled embarrassedly, her eyes flickering down to Jun's half-asleep expression. ''Sure... nighty-night Jun-kun~''

''Night...''

He would wake up the next morning with his face between Miho and Maho's breasts, his sisters hugging him in their sleep.

[END]


End file.
